kof_memorialfandomcom-20200215-history
Gustab Munchausen
Gustab Munchausen (initially spelled 'Gustav Munchausen') is a character in The King of Fighters series. His only official appearance in the series has been in The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood, though he is a primary character and the main antagonist in The King of Fighters Memorial series. His sprites are heavily edited from Oswald's sprites in KoF XI, though like with Psyqhical, his gameplay and moves are almost completely original. His voice is borrowed and slightly edited from Nero Chaos' voice-clips in Melty Blood. Story Gustab Munchausen is a european millionaire that initially hosted the Tournament in The King of Fighters EX2. He attempted to channel the soul of Goenitz into a young boy named Sinobu Amou, though when Sinobu was defeated he seemingly disappeared. In The King of Fighters Memorial series, he plans to seek revenge on Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami for ruining his schemes in the past Tournament by gathering a large amount of battle data for an 'ultimate creation.' To help in his efforts for revenge, he oversees the development of powerful numbered clones of Kyo and Iori. He also enlists help from a girl named Yukino Ozawa by making a glove for her to control her powers, though in exchange for her helping his schemes to destroy Kyo and Iori. This action was most likely done at some point before the events in the first game. In the introduction of the first game, he eventually unleashes Iori Clone-09 and Kyo Clone-10 to hunt down the original Kyo and Iori. He also creates cloned bodies of many antagonists of the past King of Fighters games in which he channels their spirits into the bodies to revive them. These past antagonists including: Rugal Bernstein, Goenitz, Krizalid, Original Zero, and Igniz. He tells them of his plans and insists that they join him. Though the past villains are suspicious of him, he points out that can easily destroy their cloned bodies should they not cooperate with him. The villains reluctantly agree to help him for the time being and head off to fight their past rivals. Gustab is then approached by his right-hand-man, Psyqhical, who asks if he can just destroy the past antagonists ahead of time. Gustab states that they will most likely fail regardless, and orders Psyqhical to stick with their plans to gather battle data while the Tournament begins. When he is finally reached, he initially shows off his powers by quickly disposing of Zero and Igniz before preparing to fight. He and Psyqhical are defeated by either Kyo, Iori, or Yukino. The two soon disappear afterwards, most likely going into hiding while watching over the unfolding events as Gustab's creation awakens. Personality A power hungry and maniacal man, Gustab will stop at nothing to get what he wants and see that his plans succeed. He seems to hate both Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, and has gone to great lengths so far in his plans to kill them. He does seem to be very careful and methodical about his plans as well, taking extra measures and seemingly always being one step ahead. Initially it seemed as though his intentions were to destroy Kyo and Iori by reviving a majority of their past enemies, though this was quickly proven false as he explains this wasn't his actual plan, much to the surprise of the two heroes. arrogant, not afraid to kill all Powers and Abilities *'Channel Spirits:' Gustab seemingly has the ability to call back spirits from the dead, as well as being able to direct them into host bodies. *'String Techniques:' Gustab's main method of fighting is to utilize a 'Puppet Master' string technique. He can unleash a large variety of different attacks and motions with nigh invisible, very sharp strings. Utizling these, he can launch strings in patterns, create traps with them that hold the opponent in place, launch them into the air after being struck with them, and unleash a full barrage of them that covers a vast majority of the area around him. *'Superhuman Speed:' Gustab can move and attack at inhuman speeds. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' Gustab's dexterity is far beyond that of any normal fighter, and he appears to be quite athletic with most of his motions. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He can apparently take a greater amount of pain when compared to the average fighter, as noted in the bad ending of KoF Memorial when he's still able to stand up and move just fine after being beaten. *'Energy Pillars:' He can create various amounts of tall energy pillars to either surround him, launch out in shock-wave like motion, or grab and engulf his opponent in an extremely large one to deal devistating amounts of damage. *'Energy Orbs:' He can fire a large amount powerful orbs of energy from his hands. *'Blue Flame:' He can seemingly unleash a strange, large projectile composed of blue fire. If the flame is struck by any other projectile however, it will break apart into a few energy orbs to counter the opponent's own projectile. *'Teleportation:' Gustab can teleport himself by utilizing power from his energy pillars. Fighting Style Gustab fights with a very quick and brutal style that incorporates his Puppet Master string techniques to overwhelm his opponents. His style mainly seems to focus on taking down opponents very quickly, and he is easily one of the strongest characters in the entire game. Moveset Throw: Gustab grabs his opponent, then sweeps his hand away as strings cut into his opponent. Special Moves Slicing Wind: Gustab sends out an unreflectable projectile that slowly moves upwards as it moves forwards. Does multiple hits and is unreflectable. Aura Clone (Type I): Gustab sends out the aforementioned blue flame projectile. If it is hit by any projectile, it breaks into six purple spheres that do more damage than the flame. Aura Clone (Type II): Gustab sends out six purple energy spheres. Astral Threads: Gustab motions upward as strings slice around his hand. Will hit a standing opponent, unlike most anti-air moves of this kind. Thread Trap: Gustab creates a string on screen that pulses abnd makes a "twinkle" sound. If the opponent attacks on top of this string, they will be stunned for a very long time, which is the cue for the AI to unleash a brutal combo on the victim. Autocombo: Gustab performs a long string of melee hits. He is completely invuulnerable during this attack. The combo can be cancelled or linked into any super. Filament Snare: Gustab shoots a string forward. If it hits, the opponent is stunned. Gustab then tugs on the screen, pulling the opponent downwards (X version) or skywards (Y version). Neatly cancels into Threads of Revelation, as evidenced by the AI's frequent use of it. Desperation Moves Celestial Destruction: Gustab creates 3 energy pillars around him. The AI frequently uses this to finish his autocombo, even when it is blocked. Roll through the energy pillars to land hits on Gustab. Threads of Revelation: DM version of Filament Snare. Gustab snares the opponent, frantically slices at them with strings, then summons several small energy pillars to blow them skywards. Super Desperation Moves Reversal of Light: Gustab strikes a pose, sticking his arm out. If the opponent attacks him, Gustab unleashes energy onto the screen, knocking the opponent away. Super Celestial Destruction: Gustab creates a wave of energy pillars that ripple out from his position in both directions. Like its DM counterpart, rolling through this can help you gain ground on Gustab, but the AI does not really use this when you are near Gustab. MAX moves Hyper Celestial Destruction: Another variant of Celestial Destruction with just one pillar that does massive damage. The AI frequently Dream Cancels Celestial Destruction into this for serious damage. Lightning Disaster: Gustab floods the screen with strings. Does serious damage, blocked or unblocked. Gustab Execution: Gustab grabs his opponent and holds them within a massive energy pillar as their life is drained from them. As the pillar collapses, more damage is dealt and the opponent is sent flying. Game Appearances *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King of Fighters Wing - Non-playable Final-Boss Character Sprites Gallery Gustab KoFW Win.png|Gustab's win-quote screen in The King of Fighters Wing. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains G